JP2013-209078A discloses a power converter arranged above a driving motor generator in electric automobiles, hybrid automobiles, and so forth. This power converter is provided with a cooler that is arranged on an accommodating case for accommodating a power-module board and that cools the power-module board by circulating coolant liquid, which has been cooled in a radiator.